


The End of The World as We Know It

by Snickerdickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Author, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demons, Established Matt Holt/Shiro, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hispanic Author, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Merpeople, Mexican Author, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rebel Matt Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sirens, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdickles/pseuds/Snickerdickles
Summary: "This gorgeous Demon was so sweet to me today, and he wrote his number on the cup and I don't know what to doandhewasjustsocute AAAAAAAAA.""Lance, Listen to me. You're babbling. You need to relax. Breathe, in and out. Okay, now tell me about them..."·A coffee shop Fantasy AU inspired by Les Normaux on Tapas.Title from "The End of The World as We Know It" by REM





	The End of The World as We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Key Pieces of info:  
> ·Canines are on your lower jaw, the sharp teeth on top are your eyeteeth.  
> ·Keith and Shiro are brothers  
> ·Pidge and Matt are siblings, and Sam Holt is dead  
> ·Kerberos was a massacre some years ago, where Sam died and Shiro was injured 
> 
> ·Katia “Katie” “Pidge” Holt- 21, Nonbinary, Angel  
> ·Matthew “Matt” Holt- 30, Male, Angel  
> ·Keith Kogane- 23, Male, Demon  
> ·Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane- 31, Male, Demon  
> ·Lance Jesus McClain Espinosa y San Eustace del Varadero- 24, Genderfluid, Iara (Siren/Mermaid Hybrid)  
> ·Hawea “Hunk” Garrett- 22, Male, Gargoyle

Like most things in life, the inhabitants of the world began in one category and branched off into two, then one side goes buck-fucking-wild while the other branches off, but in a nice, minimal, readable way. 

In this particular case, it started with “Existing, Intelligent Life forms“ then became “Humans” and “Myths and Hybrids“. Humans could be divided into a few races, then cultures, then ethnicity, etc. Myths could be divided much the same way, except for the key fact that there were hundreds upon thousands of types of Myths. You could divide them into conceptual categories and end up with too many to count in each one, you could start with region and end up with equally divided clusterfucks. There really was no good way to organize them. 

But as far as culture goes, there wasn't exactly a massive disconnect between them. They covered the entirety of both habitable and non-habitable earth, underwater, on the ground, in the trees, in the skies. Of course, there were differences, but they weren't so incredible that two individuals from separate groups couldn't have a decent conversation. Provided, of course, that there wasn't too steep a language barrier. 

But, also like most things in life, many of the different types of Myths were stereotyped so heavily that individuals outside of that type had grown to expect nothing more from anyone besides that stereotype. But, unsurprisingly, almost no one fit into their pre-designed little mold. Because at the end of the day, they were people. Not humans, but beings with souls and minds and complex thoughts and needs and wants. Trauma and hate and love. No one is an emotionless toy born for the benefit and enjoyment of someone else. 

 

**Intro Part One: Angel Bitch.**

Angels did not come from Heaven, mostly because there was no Heaven, but also because they were born on earth. But they had the look of what people throughout history believed God’s servants to appear as. They had a frosty look to them, like they had gone swimming and then stood in a freezer. They had a white blush on their cheekbones (which were almost always flawless) and these magnificent, glorious white and grey wings that sprung from their shoulder blades. Between their wings, there was a dark, blackish grey tint that ran down their sharp, semi-pointed spines and led to a long, willowy, lion-like, tail that trailed behind them if they walked without lifting off the ground and came in so many different colors, but usually was just a slightly off version of their hair color. They had feet made to perch and the quads to remain comfortable while crouching. Their fingers were sharp looking, but really they were just long and thin. They could fold their wings back into these moderately bulky little packages on their trapezius and, if you just looked at an outline, looked kind of like those shitty back tattoos that women got in the early 2000s. Angels were kind of animalistic looking, really. 

Medically speaking, they were pretty fragile. An angel about 5’ tall would have a wingspan of roughly 15-20 feet and weigh only around 80 pounds. They had hollow bones and a very disproportionate muscle mass, centered at their wing-supporting muscles (deltoids, trapezius, triceps,  pectorals, and latissimus muscles) and becoming much more lacking as you spread out. They had air sacs all throughout their body that made them even lighter while still protecting their internal organs. Every single part of their body was designed to be as aerodynamic as possible, from their ears that followed the curve of their heads to their straight noses to the feathers on their feet. A newborn could probably beat an angel in a ground race, as they have weak legs and a slow pace, relatively speaking. But up in the air, some mature angels could move at 1000 mph at top speed. 

They were viewed as a sweet, feeble-minded Myth. Stupid, but well-meaning. But, in fact, our two little angels couldn't really be called such if it were not their species. 

Matt Holt was, in fact, very sweet, but if you called him dumb there was no one who would knock your lights out quicker. He was incredibly smart and just a little bit of a sneaky motherfucker. His younger sibling, however, was not so nice. Pidge was salty in a funny way and mean in a speak-her-mind kind of way. A lot like Bianca Del Rio and She, like her brother, was also very smart. She had a natural knack for computers and technology, the sensitive stuff that needed to be coded. She also had a green thumb that most people found quite endearing, provided they were graced enough for her to allow you to discover such a fact.   

 

**Intro Part Two: Heritage.**

Heritage and family history is important. After all, once you're dead, every material object would be gone and the air would fill in the space you took up and all that would be left is the memories people had of you. 

Lance was fairly true to his species’ ideals, I suppose. I mean, the culture wasn’t exactly what one could call demanding. He was quick witted with an equally sharp and silvery tongue. He was a sweet-talker that could live up to any promise he made while flirting, he could talk his way out of any conceivable situation, and perhaps best of all, he could convince  _ anyone  _ to do  _ anything.  _ He certainly had quite a few physical characteristics that helped him along though. He had inherited the mindless, blind attraction abilities of a Siren that could make a person do some very  _ interesting  _ things. His voice when he spoke to someone he wanted to get in bed with, it was like butter, smooth and slightly deep and absolutely dripping with emotion and desire, which was fake more often than not. 

Sirens have no biological sex and often identified as agender or just plain nonbinary, because Sirens do not have the same gender construct that many other Myths do. But because of the melting pot that is the earth, plenty will identify as more feminine or masculine. Lance was definitely skewed towards masculine, but he wasn't at all against how he felt in a dress and makeup or even just being referred to as “She”.

They had these shapeshifting abilities that, while being unable to hold a candle to those of the Trickster Myths, were pretty badass. They could also read people like a fucking book. Based on what the person found attractive, whether sexually or aesthetically, they could morph their bodies around to match that particular ideal. He wasn't so lucky as to have that aspect, but he could read people very easily. 

His other half though, they were just seen as beautiful and useless creatures. Mermaids were supposed to sit in the water and put out for any old sailor passing by. Lance didn't want that, and he knew not a single mermaid who actually did. 

He had gills on his neck and over his ribs and chocolate freckles all over his shoulders and back. He had thin, sharp, kind of snaggly, shark-like teeth that broke easily and could be replaced in minutes by the bone that filled in any gap in his jaw. He had large, icy,grey-blue eyes that had pupils that could disappear entirely or engulf all color in an instant, reacting to the light in his environment. 

Siren hybrids, of which there are many and into which Lance could be categorized, are called Iaras.

 

**Intro Part Three: Sounds Familiar…**

Brothers Keith Kogane and Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane were looked at with disdain and confusion and fear. After all, Demons aren't usually seen as good omens. But I can assure you, Shiro is nothing more that an anxious mom-friend who just wants everyone to be happy and Keith is, well, a problem child with no ill intent. He means well, but when society treats you like shit your whole life, you become a bit wary of people. They both have many of the same physical features, species-wise. Unlike Angels, Demons don't fly, they glide. They can't get themselves off the ground with their wings, which are bone-supported flaps of skin that extends off the underside of their arms. Think the wings of a bat with the placement of a flying squirrel. They also have tails, but with a vastly different purpose. On the end is another piece of skin in the shape of a triangle or diamond that can expand to help them slow down to stop and land. Like a little parachute. They have horns that no one is entirely sure of the purpose. Maybe they used to have a function a long time ago, like gall bladders or a soul, or maybe not. But, like the wings of an Angel, they aren't present at birth, probably to avoid destroying the mother, and they begin to grow in at a few weeks old. They stop growing at around 20 or so years old. Sometimes they're twisty and asymmetrical and a pain in the ass, other times they're small and straight. Where they grow on the head can also vary, from right behind the ear to the front hairline.

 

**Intro Part Four: Classic.**

Gargoyles have been around a lot longer than many of the other Myths. They have a supported reputation of being perhaps the most joyful, the quickest to decide their opinion of someone, and the quickest to throw hands. Humans say that Gargoyles came into existence to protect against evil by scaring it away, like a scarecrow. So they are pretty damn freaky looking, but they are also literal rays of sunshine. 

Hunk had canines that were almost three times the size of the rest of his teeth, which were all very,  _ very  _ sharp. He had no visible color in his eyes and wings that were entirely for show. Perhaps the most horrifying part of him was his horns, which were an extension of his skull, hence they were made of bone. They broke through the skin, leaving the area torn and scarred. But Gargoyles also do not bleed, they don't have blood, instead the nutrients that their organs need are transported with plain water. 

Humans went through a long period of killing them for the fluid in their veins, which works wonders in a blood transplant. There are no types, so it is almost never rejected by another body, because it's water and nutrients. It definitely looks like the precum from someone with chlamydia, though. 

 

**Intro Part Five: In This World.**

The world in which Myths and humans live is modern. Just the same as the one we are so used to, with just a bit more prejudice and fewer wars. The stereotyping is so widespread and outrageous that your entire perception of an individual can change the instant you discover their species. 

Everyone is wary an suspicious of each other, well, most people. There are a few unbiased people who are doing just fine. And where does this unbiased, loving attitude thrive? Midday, in a Myth Ghetto, in a little coffee shop called “Oblivion”. 

Humans, like white people, do whatever is in their power to establish themselves as the master race, through outright violence and insistence of the idea that Myths are inherently evil and ugly, while humans are pure, untainted, and beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give Lance a full Hispanic name, Saint's name and all, because I can and also because I project myself onto him, and I have a very long (7 part) name as well. But consider yallselves lucky because I very easily could've given him a name inspired by my dad, whose name has 14 parts.


End file.
